Archive:N/Me Feast of Corruption PvE
This necromancer specializes in Curses and centers around the use of the elite skill Feast of Corruption to spike large groups of foes with AoE armor ignoring damage. The specific skill set listed here is designed for PvE use but it can be easily adapted for PvP play. Attribute and Skills prof=N/Me curses=12+1+3 soulre=9+1 bloodm=9+1bondbloodenchantmentssufferingechoof corruptionthe bloodsignet/build Equipment *Of the many insignia options available to Necromancers, Radiant insignias are the most useful. A large energy bar is the only way you can ensure a successful cast of several offensive spells on a single target. *Halves skill recharge time on Curses is a very useful mod as well as it will enable repeated casting of your Curses spells. A Truncheon from Nord Stonegrimm or Uderit Ignis will provide the build with the much needed chance of fast recharge and in the off hand Villnar's Glove provides a chance for level 19 Curses as well as an additional chance at halves spell recharge. Another option for the focus would be the focus available from Cinder Linnwood or Goran Grimyak which will increase the chance at a fast recharge of Curses spells to 36% but without the added bonus of a 20% chance of +1 Curses. A third option would be to take the curse staff from Hoknil the Lesser, which has the two 20% fastcast/recharge upgrades built in while also allowing the addition of a +1 Curse Staff Wrapping. This also allows for the inclusion of a staff head of your choosing. Usage *Usage of the spiker is fairly straightforward. Cast Awaken the Blood before combat, wait for a group to form up and hit them with Suffering. Use Arcane Echo on Feast of Corruption. *Desecrate Enchantments does additional AoE armor-ignoring damage and can be used after Feast of Corruption, if the additional damage is needed to take out a group of targets. *Enfeebling Blood is an excellent utility skill to use to help mitigate damage. It works best on groups that are not targeted as it makes them that much easier to ignore. Also, use it on the targeted group if the initial AoE damage spike does not take them down. *Parasitic Bond is included as a self heal as well as a hex that can be used to trigger the life steal of Feast of Corruption when attacking single targets. Variants *Shadow of Fear can be used instead of Suffering as an effective AoE hex that triggers Feast of Corruption. Suffering has a larger radius than Shadow of Fear. Use which ever skill suits the individual corrupter's personal tastes. This skill particularly shines in areas where foes will fall to a single iteration of the AoE damage spike as it is cheaper than Suffering and if foes are dying before Suffering can deal any degeneration damage the extra 5 energy is wasted. In higher level areas Suffering is preferable because its degeneration damage can often take down what is left of a group after the AoE damage iteration. *Spinal Shivers can be included as a utility skill to help shut down monks or casters of any kind. Coordinate with team mates, if a shutdown is needed this skill is indispensable. If it is not needed a corrupter is better off with Enfeebling Blood.